A subgroup of patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy are described in whom wall thickening is most prominent in the posterior portion of left ventricular free wall. Such patients have relatively thick ventricular septum and therefore, if operation is required, would be better candidates for mitral valve replacement than muscular resection.